Embodiments of the present technology generally relate to systems and methods for treating cervical vertebrae.
Cervical vertebrae ailments can be painful and can limit an individual's daily activities. Further, if left untreated, cervical vertebrae ailments can lead to complications. For example, misaligned cervical vertebrae can lead to uneven pressure on discs, eventually leading to the nucleus pulposa creating pressure on annular fibers in one direction. Sustained pressure over time plus repetitive trauma of domestic activities in daily living or otherwise can lead to a risk of herniated discs. Chiropractic adjustments and cervical flexion-distraction can lead to centralization of nucleus, decrease wear and tear and aid realignment.
Devices configured to treat the cervical region and/or the lumbo/sacral region exist. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0047237, which names Pruett et al. and was published on Mar. 2, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,451, which issued to Splane, Jr. on Feb. 17, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,640, which issued to Riddle et al. on Jun. 14, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,111, which issued to Steffensmeier on Oct. 2, 1990.
However, known devices do not provide automated cervical flexion-distraction in desired ranges of motion. There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and methods for treating cervical vertebrae.